Sol
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Porque cuando ya casi había imitado a la perfección la mueca de una sonrisa, sonrió. Y no necesito nada más que dos refrescos, un auto a medio terminar y la salvaje sonrisa de un muchacho de hermosa tez y alocadas ideas.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mio, salvo la trama, el tiempo y las ganas de divertirlos. No soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni Jo

_Este fic es especial, no por el hecho de que sea mi primer fic de Crepúsculo (aunque también influye). Lo que pasa es que este fic es algo así como un Jacob/Bella pero siempre desde el punto de vista de amigos. Es eso lo que quería dejar claro :). Esto transcurre en la etapa en que Edward deja a Bella, y Jacob se convierte en su sol personal, como el título reza. _

_Espero que lo disfruten,_

* * *

**_Sol_**

Porque cuando su vida no era más que tinieblas y cielo ralo, el sol emergió como de un largo sueño, y su vida cobró sentido.

Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a la que le habían atado hilos en manos y pies, y ahora se hubiera roto un largo y poderoso hechizo que consintió que los hilos comenzaran a moverse poco a poco.

Su reencuentro fue más que fortuito y las condiciones más que decadentes. Simplemente la desesperación la conducía a aquella vieja casita de madera que más tarde sería su segundo hogar. Sí, parecía que fuera esa traicionera compañía la que tomaba los mandos de su viejo Chevloret y lo detenía luego de a poco.

Y también más tarde ella pensaría que había elegido el mejor destino jamás encontrado.

En esa casa habitaba el sol, dormía, respiraba y comía y en el más puro sentido literal de la frase.

Se podían pasar horas charlando y compartiendo sonrisas. Se pasaban los minutos inventando juegos y niñerías. Y los segundos transcurrían como en ningún otro lugar. Porque ahora podía decir que después de meses tenía un aspecto más humano y su "ya no tan" demacrado rostro tenía expresión. Todo era gracias a él, amigo incondicional y compañía eterna.

Porque ese sol era su compañero. Su refugio en medio de una guerra declarada a media voz. Su única esperanza en aquel juego macabro en el que había decidido participar.

Porque cuando ya casi había imitado a la perfección la mueca de una sonrisa, sonrió. Y no necesito nada más que dos refrescos, un auto a medio terminar y la salvaje sonrisa de un muchacho de hermosa tez y alocadas ideas.

Un muchacho que era capaz de quebrarse una mano con tal de que ella fuese feliz. Un muchacho que consentiría su muerte a cambio de que ella viviera. Como había leído en alguna parte el amor es locura sabía, y el la amaba. Talvez y muy ciertamente ella no, pero le necesitaba tanto más que al aire.

Porque los seres humanos somos criaturas extrañas, egoístas y generosas a la vez. Que amamos y necesitamos, y no es lo mismo, pero basta para la confusión.

Ella le necesitaba, como si fuera su asidero al mundo real y en cierta forma lo era.

Llegó a pensar que sin él podría morir. Y tiene lógica, porque si el sol dejase de existir todos sucumbiríamos en lo mismo.

Un sol es suficiente para vivir, nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. Da entendimiento, da calidez. Da color a mejillas abandonadas e ilusiones a mentes desesperadas. Regala versos nobles a medio realizar y en el fondo es paciente a no poder más.

El sol es juventud indiscutida y guardián de secretos de montañas. Es diversión asegurada 25 horas diarias e inocencia oculta en rayos intensos. Todo esto junto es lo que significaba para ella, su único escape confirmado.

Único iluminador del día.

Y si el sol es quién ilumina el día. La luna es veladora de la noche, con sus siempre bienvenidas invitadas las estrellas; puntos de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Todos comprenden que cuando un eclipse surca el firmamento es imposible alejar los ojos de él, como si tuviera imanes en su belleza etérea.

Esta es la historia de cómo el ave se dejo acompañar por el siempre buen consejero el sol. Y de cómo en una noche de esas de oscuridad un eclipse la dejo ciega. Porque desde entonces ya no pudo ver nada más; ni siquiera ese sol amigo se comparaba en belleza o luz. El eclipse era para siempre y un ave siempre esta dispuesta a volar eternamente.

Tuvo que elegir entre un sol propio o un eclipse eterno dedicado a ella. Y el eclipse triunfo sobre su corazón con la intensidad de mil soles.

El eclipse era una sola palabra que daba miedo de solo pensarla como ella lo hace. Era amor. Cuatro letras que la inundaban y rebalsaban por dentro.

Pero este tributo es para el sol que tampoco deja indiferente a nadie. Y que tuvo que aprender a vivir para el. Tuvo que parecer indiferente y llorar lágrimas secas. Tuvo que conformarse con una ruptura imaginaria de algo que nunca existió como tal.

Ella tuvo que vivir un duelo inventado y dejar un espacio irremplazable en su interior. Tuvo que hacer oídos sordos y tomar las riendas de los hilos que la ataban.

Ahora le tocaba desprenderse de su luz personal. Esa que irradiaba él por los dos. Y ella no sabía que decir.

Esa fue la primera vez que Isabella Swan tomó una decisión y le fue difícil apegarse a ella.

* * *

_La verdad es que para el bajo nivel que tengo como intento de escritora me parece que quedo bien. Porque es una de las pocas cosas que escribo y luego leo y me siento satisfecha. Aunque si no es tan así erán bienvenidos los objetos que quieran lanzarme (pero siempre blandos, porfavor). Quiero reviews ¿si?._

_Besos,_

**Bell Evans W.**


End file.
